Technical Field
The present application relates to a member useful in an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A member comprising of semiconducting resin composition, to be useful in an image forming apparatus, must suppress abnormal images and filming.
However, it is difficult to suppress filming and to control resistivity in a semiconducting range. Especially when a belt is molded by thermoplastic resin extrusion, the deviation of resistance in a circumferential direction of the belt becomes large. When a deviation of resistivity in a circumferential direction is large, first transfer or second transfer is poor at high surface resistivity areas and it results in abnormal images.